Bella Ribelle
by Gaabii
Summary: UA. Ginevra é mandada para casa de verão dos Malfoy para ter aulas de etiqueta, para alegria de Molly e frustração de Draco. Mas será que Narcisa será capaz de domar essa linda rebelde?
1. Prólogo

" Querida Cissa,

Ultimamente tenho tido problemas demais com minha caçula, Ginevra. Sinceramente, querida amiga, eu estou completamente desesperada. Os modos de minha adorável Gininha estão beirando aos de um neandertal e ela já está com quase 18 anos e vai começar seu último ano na escola. Eu e meu marido não suportamos mais a situação de não te-la nos acompanhando nos eventos de familia; Arthur precisa manter sua boa impressão perante a alta sociedade inglesa. Diante desta trágica situação, resolvi enviar-lhe esse e-mail. Preciso urgentemente de seus conselhos.

Beijos,

Molly. "

_" Querida Molly,_

_Meu coração se encheu de tristeza ao ler seu e-mail e, pelo apreço que tenho a nossa amizade, acabei tendo uma brilhante idéia para resolver seus problemas. As férias de verão acabaram de começar, porque não mandar Ginevra para passar o verão com os Malfoy em nossa casa de veraneio no interior de Londres? Assim quem sabe ela aprende a se comportar como uma verdadeira moça. Aguardo sua resposta._

_Beijos,_

_Cissa "_

" Querida Cissa,

Mais que idéia maravilhosa! Aulas de etiqueta, como não havia pensado nisso antes? Com seu pulso firme fico até esperançosa de que Ginevra relamente possa mudar. Vocês Já estão na casa? Quando posso mandá-la? Muito muito obrigada por tudo, mais uma vez, querida amiga.

Beijos,

Molly "

_" Querida Molly,_

_Se assim desejar, pode mandá-la para cá amanhã mesmo. Já estamos todos aqui. O endereço segue em anexo. Ansiosa para ver o meu novo projeto!_

_beijos,_

_Cissa "_

XxXxX

N/A: O que acharam da idéia? Estou muito empolgada para continuar escrevendo essa fic! Aposto que estão curiosas para ver como a Gina é e como vai ser o encontro entre ela, Narcisa e Draco haahahaha! Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo.

Beijos,

Gaabii


	2. Capítulo 1

DING DONG.

O soar da campainha da imensa mansão de campo dos Malfoy ecoou pelos corredores atingindo os delicados ouvidos da Sra. Malfoy. Calmamente, ela repousou o livro que lia na cômoda ao lado do sofá onde estava sentada.

- Cindy. - Cantarolou a loira.

- Sim, Senhora. - respondeu a governanta, aparecendo de repente na sala.

- Vá atender a porta.

A empregada apenas assentiu antes de sumir da sala para atender ao pedido da senhora.

XxXxX

- Senhorita. - cumprimentou Cindy, ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com uma adolescente ruiva.

A garota nada disse, apenas encarava a governanta com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

- Por favor, entre. - pediu Cindy, gesticulando para que a garota entrasse.

Ginevra entrou e passou pelo hall principal da mansão com raiva contida, não podia acreditar que a mãe a obrigara a passar suas preciosas férias naquele casarão ridículo.

" Não acredito que estou fazendo isso..." pensou ela, "e tudo isso por causa de umas malditas aulas de etiqueta que ela quer que eu faça! Isso é ridículo! Eu sei me comportar maravilhosamente bem! Eu tinha tudo planejado com Luna para irmos a algumas festas e na última semana viajarmos para Nova York... Mas não! Minha mãe tinha que estragar tudo! E ainda me colocar nesse ninho de cobras! "

A Weasley nem percebeu que a governanta a guiara justamente ao encontro da dona de tudo aquilo.

XxXxX

Narcisa arregalou os olhos ao ver Ginevra à sua frente. A garota estava com um cabelo opaco, sem vida e bagunçado que se estendia até a cintura, sem corte algum e com as pontas secas.

"oh, Deus..." pensou a loira, em aflição.

- Como vai querida? - perguntou Narcisa, recompondo-se e forçando um sorriso.

A ruiva trajava um jeans surrado unido a um blusão branco, e nos pés...

"Que coisa horrorosa é aquela que ela está usando nos pés?"

- Estou ótima, tia Cissa. - respondeu a Weasley, intrigada pela forma com que a mulher a examinava. - E a senhora?

"Oh, Deus! Olhe essas cutículas! Isso tudo está um completo desastre!"

- Também estou, querida. - disse a Malfoy, aproximando-se da menina para abraçá-la.

"Que Deus me ajude."

- Acho que você irá se divertir muito aqui conosco. - completou, oferecendo um sorriso mais relaxado.

- Weasley? - falou Draco, ao entrar no aposento, fazendo com que ambas o encarassem.

O garoto era alto, 1,85m de altura, e acabara de fazer 19 anos. Os músculos de seu corpo eram torneados na medida certa e seu cabelo, loiro e liso, caía displicente sobre os olhos. Os olhos eram de um azul-acinzentado profundo.

- Oh, querido. - cantarolou Narcisa.- Ginevra irá passar o verão conosco. Achei que seu pai já houvesse lhe contado.

A ruiva, aproveitando a situação, lançou ao loiro um sorriso de escárnio; sem deixar, é claro, que a Sra. Malfoy percebesse.

- E por quê? - perguntou o garoto, tentando de todas as maneiras esconder sua frustração.

- Ora, Draco, não me amole com perguntas. - respondeu Narcisa, fazendo com que Gina prendesse o riso e o Malfoy fechasse a cara. - Apenas trate-a com respeito, sim? Ela é nossa convidada.

- É claro, mãe. - resmungou Draco, nem um pouco sincero, fuzilando a ruiva com o olhar.

- Agora, Gina, que tal mostrarmos o quarto que escolhemos para você?- perguntou a loira, ignorando a criancice do filho. Gina abriu um sorriso falso em resposta. Do que dependesse dela, era iria embora dali muito antes de conhecer seu cárcere... ou quarto.

Com um último olhar de aviso para o filho, Narcisa seguiu para fora da sala com a Weasley em seu encalço.

XxXxX

- Seu quarto. - murmurou Narcisa, entrando em um luxuoso quarto de paredes rosa clara e com uma grande cama de dossel com lençóis brancos. No canto direito, uma penteadeira. Tudo naquele quarto parecia tão antigo e tão incrível. Gina estava acostumada aos móveis modernos que seu pai lhe comprava, mas nada se comparava àquilo que via à sua frente.

- Que lindo. - soltou a garota, esquecendo-se por um momento de sua irritação e se maravilhando com o que estava diante de seus olhos.

- Este é seu closet. - disse Narcisa, apontando para um imenso closet cheio de roupas, sapatos e bolsas, no canto esquerdo do quarto.

Draco, que as seguira à contra gosto, encarava toda aquela cena encostado à batente da porta do quarto.

Gina fitou, confusa, todas aquelas roupas.

- Tia Cissa, você se esqueceu de esvaziar o closet. - falou a Weasley, entendendo a indireta da mulher e já sentindo toda a fúria acumulada em seu corpo voltar com força redobrada.

- Oh, não minha querida. - respondeu a loira. - Essas roupas são suas.

- Não são não. - soltou a ruiva, de sopetão. - Minhas roupas estão bem aqui. - completou, sacudindo a mala que estava em sua mão esquerda.

- Cindy. - Cantarolou a Malfoy.

A governanta rapidamente entrou no aposento e retirou a mala de Ginevra da mão da garota. Ou arrancou, melhor dizendo.

- De agora em diante, estas, - falou Narcisa, apontando para as roupas do closet. - serão suas roupas.

- Mas, mas eu já tenho roupas! - murmurou a ruiva, tentando não soar tão indelicada. O que faria sem as suas roupas? Seus jeans? Suas blusas descoladas? Até mesmo suas calcinhas? Aquele armário deveria ter apenas todos os tipos de roupas que ela detestava.

- Que roupas? - perguntou a loira, em falsa inocência.

Gina olhou para o lado para tentar pegar de volta sua mala das mãos daquela baixinha gorducha, mas ela havia simplesmente desaparecido.

- De agora em diante você irá se vestir, se comportar e falar como uma dama. - disse a Malfoy, com certa firmeza, mas sem deixar de ser delicada. - Fui clara?

- Agora sim está ficando interessante. - murmurou Draco, com um sorriso jocoso no rosto. - Uma pena que coisas impossíveis não acontecem. - ele completou, um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que a ruiva o fuzilasse com os olhos.

- Cala boca, Malfoy! - exclamou Gina, não conseguindo se conter.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, primeira lição, Ginevra: uma dama nunca levanta a voz. - disse a Malfoy, o que fez Draco sorrir de forma maldosa.

- Sinto muito, Tia Cissa. - sussurrou Gina, com as bochechas vermelhas. Só não sabia se de vergonha ou de raiva por causa do sorrisinho irritante estampado no rosto de Draco.

- E você Draco... - falou Narcisa, se virando-se para o filho. - Tente ser menos implicante e não atrapalhe o meu trabalho. - completou, fazendo com que a Weasley soltasse um seu risinho mais irritante. e o garoto fechasse a cara. Draco fechou a cara, mas algo em seu rosto disse à ruiva que ele continuaria sendo o implicante nato de sempre.

- Bem, começaremos com nossas aulas amanhaamanhã. - cantarolou Avisou a Malfoy, com certa empolgação. - Hoje, tire a tarde para descansar, sim? Teremos um longo caminho pela frente. - completou, e logo após rumando para fora do quarto e desaparecendo pela porta.

- Meu Deus,Weasley. Nem os seus queridos pais te suportam mais. - zombou o loiro, ainda parado na batente da porta do quarto.

- Como se eu tivesse perguntado a sua opinião. - bufou a garota, sentando na penteadeira.

- Então já está ciente de que você é uma aberração, certo? - alfinetou o Malfoy, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, fazendo a ruiva se levantar de onde estava e ir na direção dele.

- Já estou ciente sim... - começou a garota, com um sorriso perigoso no rosto, apontando o indicador para Draco. - Já estou ciente de que não preciso de uma fuinha me importunando. - completou, empurrando o garoto para fora do quarto e batendo a porta na cara dele.

- Vai ser impossível ela conseguir mudar essa sua cara de texugo! - berrou o garoto, por trás da porta. - E mais ainda esse seu jeito de pobretona!

- Quanta maturidade. - exclamou a Weasley, de dentro do quarto. Aquele verão seria longo. Muito longo.

XxXxX

N/A: Oi gentee, esse é o primeiro capitulo ! Espero que tenham gostado. Ja acabei de escrever o segundo entao nao devo demorar a postar. Narcisa muito engraçada né? Adorei escrever esse cap.

Ps: Estou procurando alguém para betar a fic. Quem estiver interessada é só falar (;

**Obrigada à: **Schaala (que betou o primeiro cap pra mim); d.com; Srta. Mady Malfoy; Lady yuraa; Bia997; Biela Bells; Riton **pelas reviews ! Vocês são demais ! (:  
**  
É isso então genteee

Até o próximo cap !

Beijos,  
Gaabii


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Modos à mesa

PI PI PI PI  
Gina pulou na cama sobressaltada pelo som do despertador, e logo depois deu um forte tapa em cima do aparelho, fazendo-o parar.

- Bom dia Srta. Weasley.- cantarolou Cindy, a governanta dos Malfoy, enquanto entrava de sopetão no quarto.- Dormiu bem?

- Que horas são?- resmungou a ruiva, esfregando os olhos.

- 8 da manhã.- respondeu a senhora, e logo depois abriu as cortinas.- O café da manhã já está servido.

A ruiva soltou um muxoxo antes de se levantar, derrotada, da cama.

- Estão todos lá me esperando?- perguntou a Weasley, com certo receio, enquanto tentava escolher, no imenso closet, uma roupa que não parecesse tão ridicula.

- Ó não, minha querida.- falou Cindy.- Apenas a Sra. Malfoy a aguarda.

- Não sei o que vestir...- murmurou Gina, com certo desgosto pela constatação.

- Não se preocupe, Narcisa pediu que eu separesse a roupa perfeita.- disse a senhora, apontando para um conjunto de roupas impecavelmente dobradas em cima da penteadeira do quarto.

O conjunto consistia em uma blusa social branca de mangas curtas, uma saia rosa clara e um par de sapatilhas bege.

A garota não conseguiu esconder a careta em desaprovação.

- Bom, vou deixar você se arrumar.- falou a governanta.- Não se atrase.- completou, antes de sair do quarto.

XxXxX

Narcisa olhava impaciente para o relógio na bancada da lareira da sala de refeições. Ginevra já destava quase 10 minutos atrasada, o que é algo inaceitável para uma dama.

"Deus...vou ter muito trabalho pela frente." pensou a loira

A porta da sala logo depois se abriu, revelando a chegada da Weasley.

- Você está atrasada.- comentou a Malfoy, séria.

- Desculpe.- falou Gina, envergonhada.

- Lição número dois: uma dama nunca se atrasa, é falta de educação.- disse Narcisa.- Espero que não ocorra novamente.- completou, suavizando o cenho.

A ruiva apenas assentiu e se sentou ao lado da loira.

- Bem, vamos ver como você se porta à mesa.- comentou a Malfoy.

Gina ignorou a raiva que borbulhou em seu interior diante daquele comentário e se pôs a comer. Pegou um pão do cesto de pães e partiu-o com as mãos e logo depois enfiou a faca no pote de manteiga fazendo com que o contato entre a faca e o potinho fizesse muito barulho.

"Quanto barulho!" pensou a loira, contendo a vontade de levar as delicadas mãos as orelhas.

Passou muita manteiga no pão, derramando um pouco desta nos dedos.

"Ela não sabe dosar quantidade?"

Por fim, levou-o a boca e mordeu uma enorme quantidade, fazendo com que ficasse muita comida em sua boca e mal desse para mastigar de boca fechada.

"Meu deus...parece um Neandertal comendo!" pensou, mordendo levemento o lábio inferior.

- Querida, alguma vez sua mãe lhe ensinou algo sobre como se portar à mesa?- perguntou a loira, com o cenho franzido de preocupação, o que não passou despercebido pela ruiva.

- Bem, no começo, ela até que tentou.- dissse Gina, forçando um sorriso. Mas por dentro, sorria maldosamente. - Mas depois, acabou desistindo.- completou, fazendo Narcisa engolir em seco.

- Nesse caso, começaremos pelo básico.- cantarolou a loira.- Lição número três: como se portar à mesa. A primeira coisa a se saber é que não se deve colocar o cotovelo sobre a mesa, apenas os pulsos.- disse a Malfoy, enquanto realizava o ato e sendo, logo depois, copiada pela ruiva.

- Cindy.- chamou Narcisa.

A governanta entrou no aposento com um jogo completo de mesa em mãos, e depois o arrumou à mesa na frente da Weasley.

- Os talheres devem ser usados "de fora para dentro", à medida em que os pratos são servidos.- falou a loira, apontando o dedo delicado para os talheres que se encontravam mais próximos das mãos de Gina.

- Antes de começar a comer, coloque o guardanapo aberto sobre as pernas. Utilize-o exclusivamente para limpar os lábios e os dedos.- disse a Mafloy, pegando o guardanapo bem dobrado que estava sobre o prato a frente da ruiva e o desdobrando e colocando sobre o colo da mesma.

- Bom-dia mamãe.- interrompeu Draco, entrando na sala e em seguida sentando na cabeceira da mesa.

- Bom-dia, querido.- respondeu Cissa, docemente.- Estou ensinando a Ginevra as regras de etiqueta à mesa.- completou, fazendo com que a garota corasse e o loiro desse um sorriso presunçoso.

- Essa eu quero ver.- falou o loiro, enquanto se servia de suco de laranja, e fazendo a Weasley lhe lançar um olhar mortal.

- Não seja pessimista, Draco.- rebateu a mãe, o encarando.- Dê uma chance à Ginevra, no final ela poderá estar até melhor que você.- completou, fazendo o loiro arregalar levemente os olhos e a ruiva dar um sorriso de vitória.

- Bem, continuando.- falou Narcisa, voltando novamente sua atenção à Weasley.- Não se sirva com as mãos. Utilize o talher posto ao lado de cada tigela.

- Quem faria uma coisa dessas?- interrompeu o Malfoy, novamente, fazendo as duas se voltarem para ele.

- Eu já fiz.- respondeu a ruiva, de sopetão. Já começava a sentir a raiva borbulhar dentro de si. "Quem esse irritante abelhudo pensa que é?", pensou ela.- Algum problema? E pelo que me lembro bem da época do refeitório de Hogwarts, você também fazia isso.- completou, fazendo a loira abrir a boca em espanto, horrorizada com a gravidade daquela informação.

- Draco Malfoy!- exlcmaou Cissa, ainda chocada.

- É claro que isso é mentira, mãe!- exclamou Draco, com o semblante cheio de ódio.

- Agora vai negar, é?- provocou Gina

- Não se mete, Weasley!- alfinetou ele

- Chega!- exclamou Narcisa, pondo a mão direita sobre as têmporas.- Céus, não aguento esse bate-rebate de vocês dois. Vamos parar já com isso.- completou, fazendo a Weasley e o Malfoy ficarem sérios e abaixarem suas cabeças.

- Será que eu posso continuar com minha aula em paz?- pediu a loira, com tom de autoridade fazdendo os dois apenas assentirem com a cabeça.

- Não fale de boca cheia, nem faça barulho ao mastigar os alimentos. E muito menos mastigue de boca aberta. Faça o mínimo barulho possível ao se servir de algum pote ou tigela. - recomeçou Narcisa.

- Se quiser algo que está sobre a mesa, fora do seu alcance, peça-o a quem está mais perto. Nunca passe o seu braço na frente dos outros para pegar alguma coisa.- falou a loira.- Draco querido, você poderia me passar a manteiga?- pediu Narcisa, exemplificando o que havia acabado de falar.

- Bom, isso é tudo.- Disse a Malfoy, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Acabaram-se as lições do dia?- perguntou Ginevra esperançosa.

- É claro que não minha querida.- respondeu a loira como se a resposta àquela pergunta fosse óbvia.- Estamos apenas começando.

O último comentário fez a garota soltar um pequeno muxoxo, para satisfação interna de Draco.

- Mas por enquanto, está dispensada.- completou Cissa, com um sorriso doce. A ruiva apenas lançou-lhe um leve sorriso em resposta e saiu apressada do aposento.

XxXxX

"Que Inferno!"

Bufava a ruiva enquanto caminhava pelo imenso jardim da mansão dos Malfoy.

"Que calor! Não aguento mais essas sapatilhas!" pensou Gina, parando perto de uma pequena fonte próxima à uma região arborizada do jardim.

A Weasley prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e abriu um dos botões de sua blusa em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer diminuir o calor.

"Essa porcaria dessa blusa parece um forno! E quase não consigo me mover nessa saia" pensava ela enquanto se livrava das sapatilhas e caminhava até a fonte.

XxXxX

A manhã estava ensolarada e perfeita para uma partida de tênis. Draco caminhava rumo a uma das 3 quadras de tênis da mansão. A localização destas era atrás do pequeno bosque presente no imenso jardim.

Estava passando justamente por entre as majestosas árvores do bosque quando se deparou com algo interessante.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou o garoto, erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

- O que você acha?- rebateu Ginevra, sarcástica.

Ela estava prestes a mergulhar os pés na água da pequena fonte.

- Você é burro ou o que?- completou a ruiva, finalmente mergulhando os pés na fonte.

- Sai daí!- exclamou o garoto.- Você vai asfixiar os peixes com seu chulé.- alfinetou, enquanto chegava mais perto da fonte.

- Nossa, como você é desagradável.- comentou a garota, ignorando o insulto do loiro.- Mas também isso não é nenhuma novidade.- completou, fazendo o garoto fechar a cara, irritado. Gina logo depois fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e inclinou seu corpo suavemente para trás revelando um pouco do contorno do sutiã preto de renda que usava, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos do loiro, que como todo homem, ficou com o olhar fixo na peça.

- O que você está olhando?- perguntou a Weasley, fazendo o Malfoy voltar a si.

Gina acabou se tocando da "situação" em que se encontrava e fechou a blusa de ímpeto. Logo depois o vermelho se apossou de suas bochechas, de vergonha e de raiva.

- Malfoy, seu tarado!- exclamou a garota, enquanto fechava o botão e tirava os pés da fonte.- Quem você pensa que é pra me invadir dessa maneira?- completou, apontando o dedo indicador para a face do loiro.

- Ei pera lá maria mijona, não fui eu que saí por aí de blusa aberta!- rebateu o loiro, irrtado, retirando o delicado dedo da garota de sua face.- Credo Weasley! Assim você vai acabar é furando o olho de alguém!

- Seria bom mesmo.- falou a garota, colocando as mãos na cintura.- Seria uma maneira de me livrar desses seus olhos cobiçosos!

- Quem disse que eu...- ia rebater novamente o garoto, mas foi interrompido por uma voz grave e melodiosa.

- Draco, meu filho, posso saber o motivo de seu atraso?- perguntou Lucius Malfoy, sério. O homem estava em um uniforme de tenis todo branco que ressaltava ainda mais sua beleza aristocrática.- Como vai srta. Weasley? - perguntou, arquenado uma de suas sobrancelhas, assim como Draco fazia.

- Vou bem er.. Sr.- respondeu Gina, vermelha de vergonha. Ela estava sem as sapatilhas e com os pés molhados.

- Desculpe, papai - começou Draco, se ajeitando.- Estava apenas acompanhando Ginevra pelo jardim, sabe como é né, ela pode se perder.

"Como é que é?" gritou a ruiva, em sua mente.

- Muito cavalheiro de sua parte, meu filho.- respondeu Lucius, lançando à Draco um meio sorriso de aprovação, o que fez o filho lançar à Weasley um sorriso presunçoso e ela lhe fuzilar com os olhos em resposta.

- Mas agora que já lhe mostrei tudo.- comentou o Malfoy mais novo.- Podemos ir.

O Malfoy pai apenas assentiu e prosseguiu com o filho em direção a quadra de tenis, deixando uma Weasley enfurecida para trás.

XxXxX

Mais tarde naquele dia...

- Ginevra, está na hora de sua segunda lição.- disse Narcisa, sorrindo-lhe. Ela e Ginevra haviam acabado de jantar.

- Mas tia Cissa, já são 9 horas da noite.- murmurou Gina.

- Ó, mas esta lição não vai nos custar muito tempo.- comentou a loira, se levantando da mesa de jantar e chamando a ruiva para acompanhá-la em um gesto.

As duas rumaram para a majestosa biblioteca da Mansão. Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram diante de tantos livros enfileirados nas estantes.

- A lição é bem simples, cara Ginevra.- falou a loira, enquanto pegava alguns livros espalhados nas estantes.- Uma dama tem de conhecer muito bem alguns dos clássicos da literatura mundial.

"Oh céus! Estou ferrada!" pensou Gina, tentando mascarar o desespero que se apoderou de seu corpo.

- Você terá de ler: "Hamlet", de Shakespeare; "O Príncipe", de Maquiavel; "Dom Quixote", de Cervantes; "O Corcunda de Notre-Dame", de Vitor Hugo; "Os três mosqueteiros", de Alexandre Dumas; um pedaço de "Guerra e Paz", de Leão Tolstoi; "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen ; E "Dom Casmurro" de Machado de Assis (**N/A**: não resisti em colocar meu livro brasileiro favorito hahaha).

- E quando eu começo?- perguntou, com certo receio em ouvir a resposta.

- Assim que puder, querida.- respondeu a loira, empilhando os exemplares na ponta da imensa mesa que se encontrava no aposento.- Sua meta é termina-los ao final do verão, ou seja, até o fim de nossas aulas de etiqueta.

"É, Sujou." pensou a ruiva, enquanto lançava à Cissa um sorriso forçado.

"Não dá para piorar, dá?"

continua...

XxXxX

**N/B: **Oi geeente! Como a beta que costuma betar essa fic sumiu do mapa eu assumi por esse capítulo e provavelmente até o próximo também. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu! Até o próximo queridas e queridos!

Beeijos,

Tuty Frutty.

**N/A:** Oi genteeee. Demorei um pouquinho para postar porque me enrolei com as provas da faculdade e fiquei com certo receio de postar esse capítulo com medo de que vocês leitores não gostassem. Mas o importante é que eu estou aqui postando e queria que vocês soubessem que adorei escreve-lo e espero que vocês gostem também. Gostaria que vocês soubessem também que os três próximos capítulos já estão escritos! rs

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Vocês são demais !

Para as fofinhas que não pude responder por Reply:

Bella: Oi querida! Tá aí o cap! ahhahaha espero que tenha gostado (: Beijos!

Lah Malfoy: Oi querida! Postado o cap para srta. ! (; Gostou? Beijos!

É isso então gente!

Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de deixar uma **review** ;D

Beijos,

Gaabii


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: **Tem alguém ainda acompanhando essa história? :X

Eu sei que eu sumi do fanfiction sem dar explicações mas é que eu fiquei desmotivada pela falta de reviews e passei a me dedicar apenas a minha página no nyah!fanfiction. Mas agora, resolvi voltar a postar aqui. Bom tenho duas coisas importantes para falar:

1) Por falta de amantes de DG eu escrevi uma versão Kateeta (Katniss e Peeta) casal principal da série de livros Hunger Games (Jogos Vorazes) dessa fic. A fic na versão Kateeta foi postada no ff . com . br e fez um enorme sucesso! Inclusive estou escrevendo outra fic que é continuação de Bella Ribelle. Devido ao sucesso, a fic versão Katniss e Peeta também está sendo traduzida para o espanhol :D

2) Como eu detesto não acabar o que eu comecei e acho injusto desprestigiar o casal original que me inspirou a escrever essa história, resolvi postar o que eu escrevi também na versão Draco e Gina.

Bom, era isso que eu tinha pra dizer :)

Espero que gostem !

Beijos,

Gaabii

**Capítulo três: O poder do salto alto**

– Ginevra, querida, o que está te custando tanto tempo?- perguntou Narcisa, delicadamente, sentada em seu majestoso sofá cor creme da sala principal da mansão.

A loira estava esperando que a Weasley colocasse sapatos de salto alto para que ela pudesse iniciar a lição do dia.

Quando a ruiva finalmente apareceu por uma das portas que davam ao salão, a Malfoy abriu um sorriso.

– Pronta para sua próxima lição?- perguntou, docemente.

"Não!" exclamou Gina, em pensamento. Aqueles saltos estavam matando seus preciosos pés. Ela achava que nada poderia ser pior que sapatilhas, mas, mais uma vez, estava redondamente enganada.

– Aproxime-se, querida.- falou a loira, fazendo com que a Weasley caminhasse desajeitadamente até onde a Malfoy estava.

– Você tem de aprender a andar como uma mocinha delicada.- cantarolou Narcisa, segurando a mão da ruiva em pé a sua frente.- Agora, tente imitar meus movimentos.

A Malfoy levantou-se do sofá e caminhou majestosamente até o final da imensa sala principal. Seus passos eram firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicados. E o que mais impressionara Gina fora o tamanho dos saltos que a loira calçava.

– Uma mulher diz tudo a um cavalheiro pelo modo como anda.- comentou, quando parou ao final da sala.- Agora, sua vez.

Ginevra respirou fundo e procurou aliviar a tensão de seu corpo.

Deu o primeiro passo, o segundo, quando foi dar o terceiro se desequilibou do salto e quase caiu.

– Assim não terei como resistir, Weasley.- comentou uma voz arrastada atrás de si.

Gina nem se deu o trabalho de se virar para ver de quem era aquela voz.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse abrir a boca para gritar com ele, a Malfoy foi mais rápida:

– Draco querido, você não deveria estar na sua aula de equitação?

A Weasley finalmente o fitou, e aquilo só serviu para deixa-la ainda mais irritada pela situação ridicula em que se encontrava.

– Já estou a caminho, mãe.- respondeu o loiro, ainda divertido com toda aquela cena, o que fez com que a ruiva ficasse ainda mais vermelha em um misto de raiva e vergonha.

– Vai logo _Draquinho_, não vai querer se atrasar não é mesmo?- alfinetou Gina, com falsa inocência, o que passou despercebido por Narcisa mas não pelo garoto.- Não esqueça da lição que sua mãe me ensinou: uma dama nunca se atrasa.

Aquilo fez com que o loiro transformasse seu sorriso presunçoso em uma careta de frustração contida. Gina sorriu internamente.

– Veja como Ginevra se preocupa com você.- comentou Cissa, com os olhos brilhando.- E veja como ela já aprendeu a lição mais valiosa. Estou orgulhosa de você, querida.- falou, lançando um sorriso à garota.- E quanto a você filho querido.- disse, voltando a atenção para o Malfoy mais novo.- Sugiro que siga o conselho de Gina.- completou, lançando um sorriso sincero ao filho, o que fez com que o mesmo fechasse ainda mais a cara e sumisse do salão, bufando.

– Querida, é normal você se desequilibrar nas primeiras tentativas, afinal é a primeira vez que está andando de salto.

"Primeira e última!" pensou a ruiva, enquanto tentava dar mais alguns passos em direção aonde a Malfoy se encontrava.

– Pense que existe um fio invisível puxando-a pelo topo de sua cabeça. Esse fio permite que você se matenha firme e equilibrada. Respire fundo, e fique de postura ereta. Pense no fiozinho e agora ande.- falou a loira, abrindo os braços para que a Weasley caminhasse até ela.

Gina fechou os olhos tentando reunir todo seu autocontrole e imaginou tudo o que a mulher acabara de falar-lhe. Em seguida, abriu os olhos e andou.

Se sentia esquisita com tudo aquilo. A maneira engraçada com que seus quadris balançavam a medida que caminhava. A maneira como suas pernas ficavam em cima daqueles saltos enormes. E até mesmo o barulho dos saltos no bonito chão de madeira a intrigava.

Quando deu-se por si, já havia alcançado a Malfoy.

– _Très bien_! - exclamou Cissa, com um sorriso doce.- Mais uma vez.

A Weasley, bem mais confiante do que da primeira vez, andou com mais firmeza, mas suas mãos continuavam tensas.

– Tente relaxar, querida.- pediu a loira, carinhosamente.

A ruiva sacudiu os braços e continuou andando, até que atingiu a extremidade do salão.

– _Magnifique_!- exclamou Narcisa.- Acho que já chega por hoje.- completou, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento por parte da ruiva, que lançou-lhe um sorriso e desapareceu da sala.

"Já consigo ver a luz no fim do túnel" pensou a Malfoy, vibrando por dentro.

XxXxX

Ginevra estava extremamente satisfeita naquele momento por duas razões: A primeira é que Narcisa permitira que ela desfrutasse da piscina durante aquela tarde maravilhosa de verão. A segunda é que não fazia idéia de como o jardineiro dos Malfoy era gato.

Michael era tudo que se poderia querer em um homem. Alto, pele bronzeada, corpo musculoso (mas não exagerado) e ombros largos. Ui.

– Srta. Ginevra, estou bloqueando o seu sol?- perguntou o jovem, com sotaque texano e um sorriso arrebatador.

– De modo algum.- respondeu a ruiva, se segurando para não suspirar por ve-lo sem camisa a sua frente.

"Alguma coisa boa eu teria de ter durante essa viagem, não é?" pensou, sorrindo internamente, enquanto via Michael se inclinar para frente, contraindo os musculos das costas, ao limpar a piscina.

"Ai papai." berrou a Weasley, em pensamento.

– Michael, será que você poderia buscar uma toalha para mim?- perguntou, fazendo com que a atenção do garoto voltasse para ela.

– Claro.- respondeu ele, com os olhos azuis brilhando para ela e logo depois saindo de seu campo de visão.

Gina não poderia ter ficado mais animada diante do flerte que recebera do maravilhoso texano.

O moreno logo estava de volta, com uma toalha branca e macia em mãos.

– Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou ele, ainda em tom de flerte.

Ela deu uma risada, como se retribuindo o flerte e quando finalmente ia responder.

– Ahrrammm.- exclamou alguém do outro lado da piscina, e Ginevra amaldiçoou-se internamente por saber de quem se tratava.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy não conseguia acreditar na petulância daquela garota. Ele caminhava de volta da aula de equitação com a mente fervilhando.

"Como aquela cenoura ambulante ousa colocar minha mãe contra mim dessa maneira!" pensava o garoto.

Mas tão logo seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma risada melodiosa.

O loiro moveu o olhar em direção ao som e não ficou surpreso ao ver que em uma das espreguiçadeiras que rodeavam a enorme piscina da mansão estava Ginevra Weasley. O que o surpreendeu foi apenas um mísero detalhe: biquine. Como em sã consciência ele poderia imaginar que por detrás daquelas roupas esquisitas que aquela louca usava havia algo interessante? Porque o corpo da ruiva que ele observava de longe nada tinha a ver com o daquela feiosa que frenquentara a mesma escola que ele e que batera em sua porta esse verão. É claro que com as roupas que sua mãe havia comprado para a garota já havia percebido que ela tinha seios gr...fartos. Mas nunca achou que também teria uma barriga lisinha e pernas bem torneadas.

Depois de mira-la por um tempo, deu-se conta de que havia mais alguém com ela.

– Ahrrammm.- exclamou Draco, fazendo com que o jardineiro e a ruiva voltassem a atenção para ele.

– Sr. Malfoy.- falou Michael, adquirindo um semblante sério e endireitando a postura.- O sr. deseja alguma coisa?

"Como eu deixei minha mãe contratar um idiota desses para cuidar do jardim e da piscina?" praguejava o loiro, mentalmente.

– Sim.- respondeu seco.- Gostaria de uma toalha.- completou, largando seus equipamentos de equitação no chão e começando a tirar a camisa.

Gina observava toda aquela cena, irritada. O Malfoy mais uma vez tinha conseguido acabar com seu humor.

– Ah, e mais uma coisa.- comentou o loiro, quando terminou de tirar a camisa e a largou no chão com o resto de suas coisa.- Ponha uma camisa. Os funcionários da mansão tem um uniforme que necessitam utilizar durante todo o momento de trabalho.- completou, com um sorriso triunfante, o que fez o moreno encolher os ombros e, a Weasley ficar ainda mais irada.

– Sim sr.- murmurou o texano, saindo da área da piscina.

– Precisava de toda essa ceninha?- resmungou Gina, mudando sua espreguiçadeira de uma posição deitada para uma sentada.

Ao se sentar teve de engolir em seco para conter uma exclamação.

" .deus." pensou a Weasley, ao analisar, por trás dos óculos escuros, o corpo espetacular de Draco Malfoy. Ele não tinha a pele morena como a de Gale mas tinha o corpo mais modelado do que o do texano, suas costas eram tão largas quanto, mas o que mais lhe impressionou foi o peitoral e o abdomen musculosos que se completavam com os braços fortes e convidativos.

"Só pode ser brincadeira" gemeu Ginevra, em pensamento.

O garoto terminava de tirar as calças e exibia suas pernas atléticas e fortes e uma sunga boxer preta.

– Admirando a paisagem, Weasley?- alfinetou o loiro, com seu caracteristico sorriso sarcástico.

– Estava, até você chegar e enxota-la.- rebateu a ruiva, fazendo com que o sorriso do Malfoy abandonasse sua face.

– Não sei se você percebeu, Weasley.- começou ele, andando em volta da piscina em direção ao local onde ela se encontrava.- Mas aquele cara é um funcionário.- completou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral.- E você, mesmo sendo a maria mijona que é, não deveria estar flertando com ele! Ainda mais em horário de serviço!

Ginevra teve de morder os prórpios lábios para conter o riso.

– Você está com Ciúmes, Malfoy?- zombou a ruiva, rindo abertamente.

– Não seja ridícula. Para que eu teria ciúmes de uma sem sal como você?- alfinetou Draco, fazendo com que a Weasley fechasse a cara.

– Michael parecia discordar bastante do seu ponto de vista.- respondeu Gina, com um sorriso triunfante em seu rosto.

– Você se acha tão esperta.- comentou o loiro, enquanto se aproximava da garota, que agora já estava séria.- Vejamos se vai continuar se achando depois que eu...- ele não completou a frase. Se aproveitou da distração da Weasley e a pegou no colo.

– Me solta Malfoy!- exclamou Gina, se debatendo nos braços fortes do loiro.- O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

– Te dando uma mãozinha para entrar na água.- cantarolou Draco, enquanto segurava a garota em seus braços e se aproximava da borda da piscina.

– O que?!- uivou Gina, ainda se debatendo.

– A água deve estar uma delícia.- comentou o loiro, cheio de sarcasmo. Os dois sabiam muito bem que a água estaria revigorantemente gelada.

– Não Malfoy, Pára!- exclamou a ruiva, uma última vez antes de ser jogada para dentro da piscina.

As bochechas da Weasley estavam vermelhas de raiva quando a mesma voltou a superfície da água.

– Cada vez se mostrando mais maduro.- comentou Ginevra, de forma debochada, enquanto fuzilava o Mellark, a sua frente, com o olhar.

– E você _Wesleyzinha_, cada vez se mostra mais abelhuda.- falou Draco, com um meio sorriso no rosto.- E vê se dá um jeito nesse seu cabelo, está pior do que o de costume.- zombou, apontando para os cabelos emaranhados e molhados da garota.

– Você me paga Malfoy!- berrou Gina, enfurecida, saindo da piscina em um salto e indo em direção a certo loiro.

O loiro arregalou os olhos surpreso pelo ato da garota, que vinha com as mãos erguidas em sua direção. Como era de se esperar, o Malfoy rapidamente neutralizou o ataque predendo ambas as mãos da ruiva. Ele podia sentir a raiva emanando do corpo diante de si.

– Eu não te suporto.- murmurou Ginevra, fazendo contato visual com o loiro, enquato cuspia as palavras.

– Que bom, somos dois.- rebateu o Malfoy, pressionando o corpo quente da ruiva contra o seu, fazendo com que seus narizes quase se tocassem.

Gina não pôde deixar de perceber o arrepio que percorreu-lhe a espinha. Engoliu em seco ao analisar a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam.

Ela já presumia que os braços do loiro eram fortes, mas nunca achou que o contato de seu corpo com o dele pudesse lhe provocar calor. E aquilo definitivamente a assustou.

– Me solta, Malfoy.- murmurou a ruiva, em um tom ameaçador. Os olhos chocolate faiscando.

O hálito mentolado da Weasley acertou o pescoço do loiro, fazendo com que os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiassem. Aquele corpo quente e voluptuoso dela já estava a provocar-lhe efeitos pecaminosos. Chutou-se mentalmente pelas reações que a fedelha lhe instigava. Percebendo o rumo que tomavam tais pensamentos, soltou-a com violência, fazendo com que a mesma quase caisse no chão.

– É com essa hospitalidade que você trata seus convidados?- resmugou a ruiva, cheia de sarcasmo, ainda o fitando.

A raiva percorria pulsante o corpo do loiro, que encarava a Weasley com olhos glaciais.

– Você não é minha convidada.- alfinetou o Malfoy, antes de dar as costas à garota e andar em direção à mansão.

_Continua..._

**N/A: ** Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Por favor :)


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Oiii !

Então...eu recebi duas reviews ! :D Iei! Adorei ! Quem sabe não estou perdoada pelo meu sumiço infundado? ahahaha

Agradeço de coração à Sandra Longbottom e Layh Malfoy pelas reviews lindas *.*

Bom...vamos ao capítulo !

Beijos,

Gaabii

**Capítulo 4: "Repaginada" no visual**

– Cissa, querida!- exclamou uma voz melodiosa, enquanto Ginevra e a loira adentravam no hall da mansão Malfoy.

Gina ainda repassava em sua mente a briga que tivera com Draco na tarde do dia anterior. Aquele garoto realmente a tirava do sério. Um minuto parecia querer come-la com olhos e em outro à repelia com urgência.

– Pablo!- respondeu a Malfoy, com um sorriso radiante, enquanto fingia dar dois beijinhos na bochecha do homem.

A Weasley nunca havia visto uma pessoa tão esquisita. Ele vestia calças jeans skinny, uma camisa social branca apertada e um cabelo com um topete bem ecêntrico.

– E qual o motivo do SOS?- perguntou o moreno, com certa curiosidade.

– Hoje você cuidará da Ginevra pra mim.- respondeu a Malfoy, com uma piscadela, enquanto chamava a ruiva para conhecer o tal homem.

Pablo a encarou dos pés à cabeça com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Parecia não gostar nada do que via.

– Operação completa?- perguntou o homem, à loira.

– Tia Cissa, eu não estou entendendo nad..

– Ele é Pablo LeBouf, simplesmente o dono do melhor salão de beleza de todos os tempos. Sua equipe é a mais renomada da Inglaterra! - respondeu a Malfoy, encarando a Weasley.- E você terá sua próxima lição, com ele.- completou, lançando outra piscadela ao homem.

XxXxX

– Primeiro, trataremos de tirar todos os pêlos indesejados de seu corpinho jovem e lindo.- cantarolou Pablito, enquanto acenava para que suas duas assistentes se aproximassem.

– Quero que vocês duas façam uma depilação caprichada na senhorita Weasley. E não se esqueçam da depilação à brasileira na virilha.

– O que?!- urrou a ruiva, apavorada.

– Relaxa, Gininha.- falou Pablo, como se fosse a coisa mais simples e fácil do mundo.- Quando acabar, venho te buscar para o segundo passo.- completou, lançando a ela um sorriso e em seguida fechando a porta do aposento.

XxXxX

Os berros da Weasley poderiam ser ouvidos por toda a mansão. E infelizmente para ela, a sessão de depilação durara duas horas e a única coisa boa depois disso foi que tomou um bom banho de banheira com direito a sais de banho e depois revigorou-se com uma deliciosa massagem relaxante que as assitentes lhe proporcionaram.

– Agora que você já está limpa e relaxada, podemos passar para o segundo passo.- falou o moreno, tirando a toalha enrolada da cabeça da ruiva. Eles estavam no quarto dela na mansão, onde havia sido montado um pequeno salão improvisado, com espelho de corpo inteiro e aquelas cadeiras modernas de salão de beleza. Gina estava sentada de frente para o espelho com os cabelos úmidos caídos pelos ombros e costas.

– Vamos cortar seu cabelo e fazer uma hidratação, porque essa juba meu bem, não tá dando mais não.- comentou o homem, fazendo com que as assistentes emplasticadas segurassem o riso e a ruiva ficasse enfurecida pelo comentário.

O cabelo que antes se estendia até a cintura foi cortado com perfeição até o meio das costas, e na parte da frente, Pablo cortou de tal maneira que a Weasley pudesse jogar as mechas para o lado, dando leveza e movimento ao cabelo.

– Você tem cachos lindos nas pontas, mas estão completamente ressecados e sem vida.- murmurou, enquanto aplicava o creme de hidratação no cabelo da Weasley.

Depois de 30 minutos com o creme no cabelo, o moreno tratou de enxaguar as madeixas da ruiva e em seguida as secou com secador, modelando os cachos perfeitos nas pontas.

Ginevra contorcia-se de impaciencia por dentro. Até quando teria de suportar esse maldito secador? Quando por fim a tormenta dissipou-se, levou alguns segundos para criar a devida coragem para se olhar no espelho. Levantou os olhos cautelosamente e teve de conter uma exclamação.

Seu cabelo estava completamente diferente.

– Agora, querida, passaremos para o passo três: sobrancelhas, unhas e maquiagem!- disse o moreno, sorrindo-lhe.

"O que? Como assim ainda tem mais?" pensou a Weasley, não tendo o devido tempo para apreciar as novas madeixas.

As assistentes enclinaram para trás a cadeira moderna que a garota ocupava para que uma delas pudesse trabalhar em suas sobrancelhas enquanto a outra fazia suas unhas. Quando a ruiva achava que aqueles beliscões nunca mais iriam acabar, finalmente elas terminaram. Mas para surpresa de Gina, a cadeira continuou enclinada, e agora quem trabalhava em seus olhos, bochechas e lábios era o tal Pablito.

XxXxX

– Gininha, você está linda.- falou o LeBouf, com os olhos brilhando. Definitivamente trouxera a luz à pobre garota.

A Weasley se sentia completamente ridícula em ter que ir de encontro à Malfoy para que ela aprovasse o trabalho do cabelereiro. Como se não bastasse ser escalpelada, esticada, pintada, ainda teria que desfilar como uma daquelas barbies de concurso de beleza. Revirou os olhos enquanto descia as escadas. Caminhou vagarosamente até a sala principal da mansão, onde a loira a aguardava.

Ao colocar os pés no aposento qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que ao lado da Malfoy estava o filho prepotente dela.

_Que ótimo_.

– Meu Deus!- exclamou Narcisa, em êxtase, sorrindo abertamente. Aquela era mesmo sua pupila desajeitada? Como Pablo conseguira transforma-la no que via diante de seus olhos?

Ao contrario da mãe, Draco parecia ter se engasgado com alguma coisa.

– Está lindíssima.- falou a loira, indo de encontro a garota.- Excelente trabalho Pablito.- completou, fazendo com que o homem vibrasse por dentro pelo elogio recebido.

Draco, ainda sentado no sofá de cor creme da sala, continuava tossindo loucamente. Como em sã consciência conseguiria se controlar daqui pra frente? Tudo bem que ele já sabia que a Weasley era dona de um corpo escultural, mas aquilo a sua frente era levar algo a outro nível. O cabelo dela estava sedoso e brilhante, com cachos perfeitos nas pontas. Os olhos chocolate haviam sido realçados por um delineador preto e rímel, e o uso do gloss fez com que os labios carnudos da mesma se tornassem ainda mais tentadores. Trajava um vestido branco que se ajustava perfeitamente a seu torso, realçava seus seios e depois caía solto da cintura até o meio das coxas. As unhas estavam femininas e sensuais, pintadas de vermelho sangue. E nos pés, uma simples sandália dourada de salto baixo.

– Você está bem Malfoy?- alfinetou Ginevra, direcionando seu olhar ao garoto, fingindo preocupação.

– Vou sobreviver.- murmurou ele, lançando a ela um olhar raivoso, quando a crise de tosse havia passado. Teria de controlar seus próprios impulsos. Se a ruiva descobrisse que ele a desejava carnalmente, com total certeza iria se aproveitar da situação.

– Gina, querida, o que achou?- perguntou Cissa, batendo os cílios enquanto segurava a mão da ruiva.

– Ficou legal... eu acho.- respondeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior, constrangida.

– O que achou, Draco?- perguntou a mulher, direcionando o olhar ao filho, o que fez com que o mesmo e a Weasley arregalassem os olhos em choque.

O loiro então pousou o olhar sobre Ginevra. Porra o que iria dizer? Que ela estava absurdamente tentadora? Que aqueles olhos de gato estavam enlouquecendo-o? Que desejava passar as mãos pelas mechas do cabelo longo e sedoso? Que almejava tomar-lhe a lasciva boca?

– E então?- perguntou Gina, com as mãos na cintura e uma das sobrancelhas, agora perfeitas, arqueada. Porque é que ele a encarava de modo tão...estranho.

– Eu eu...- gaguejou o loiro. Porra. Diz alguma merda seu imbecil.

– Vejo que deixou meu filho sem fala, Ginevra.- comentou a Malfoy, em divertimento, observando Draco corar e a ruiva rir em resposta a sua provocação.

– Claro que não, mãe.- falou o garoto de sopetão, fazendo com que as duas mulheres parassem de rir. Era bom mesmo que parassem de rir. Ele não era nenhum palhaço de circo. Ah...mas a Weasleyzinha iria pagar pela modéstia.- Eu só estava pensando em uma maneira menos rude de falar que eu não vi melhora alguma na aparência da Weasley.- completou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Queria ver a mimadinha aguentar essa.

– Ata. Até parece- disse Gina, infantilmente, não acreditando no loiro. Porque irritara-se tanto com o que ele dissera? Se tratava de Draco Malfoy, o cara mais irritante da face da terra. Era óbvio que o mesmo aproveitaria qualquer chance para tirá-la do sério.

– Aprenda a receber uma reprovação, Weasley.- resmungou o garoto, se levantando do sofá e apontando o dedo na direção da ruiva. Ela era tão egocentrica quanto marrenta.

– Aprenda a não mentir, Malfoy.- rebateu a garota.- Quantos anos você tem, 5?- completou, fazendo com que o loiro fechasse a cara. Era bom mesmo que ele se colocasse em seu devido lugar. Ela não era mais aquela garotinha ingênua que suportava as zoações do mesmo.

– Não sei como você consegue perder seu tempo com isso, mamãe.- comentou, ácido, antes de sair do aposento, furioso. Maldita Weasley. Malditos hormônios!

XxXxX

– Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Zabini já o aguarda no salão. - falou Cindy. A governanta, naquele final de tarde ensolarado, esperava por uma resposta do lado de fora do quarto do loiro.

– Já vou.- respondeu o garoto, de dentro do aposento. Finalmente seu melhor amigo havia chegado para dar algum sossego a sua mente.

Draco colocou um de seus jeans surrados, uma blusa polo azul escura básica, calçou seus superga brancos favoritos e foi de encontro ao amigo. Desceu as escadas apressadamente e o encontrou na sala principal da mansão.

– Fala Draco.- saldou Blaise Zabini, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.- Qual a boa de hoje?

– Cara essa é uma pergunta que eu esperava que você me respondesse.- falou o loiro, divertido. Precisa esfriar a cabeça, relaxar.

– Porque? Você está com algum problema, cara?

– Para falar a verdade Blaise, eu estou sim.- respondeu o Malfoy, a contra gosto, guiando o amigo em direção a varanda.- Um problema ruivo e irritante.- completou, apontando em direção aos jardins onde uma Weasley sorridente jogava badminton com o jardineiro.

O Zabini arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era.

– Aquela, é a Weasleyzinha?- perguntou, descrente. Puta merda.

Ginevra vestia um short jeans claro e curto combinado a uma polo branca. As mechas de seus cabelos ruivos caiam em uma cascata pelas costas, e o sorriso que ela ostentava era encantador.

– Draco, meu caro, ela realmente cresceu e apareceu.- brincou o Zabini, fazendo com que o loiro risse do comentário.- Mas posso saber o que ela está fazendo aqui?

– Ah, claro.- respondeu o Malfoy, com um sorriso travesso.- Ela está tendo aulas de etiqueta com minha mãe.

Assim que o garoto terminou de falar, Blaise explodiu em gargalhadas.

– Aquela Weasley é mesmo zoada, coitada.- comentou o moreno, divertido com a situação.

– Você nem imagina o quanto.- falou Draco, pousando novamente o olhar sobre a ruiva no jardim. Amaldiçoou-se por sentir-se, mais uma vez, estranhamente desejoso e refreou o próprio olhar, voltando a dar atenção ao amigo.

– Mas você tem de concordar comigo em uma coisa...- comentou Blaise, voltando a admirar a Weasley sorridente.- Ela está muito, muito gata.- completou, fazendo com que o Malfoy trincasse o maxilar.

– Ela até que está jeitosinha.- murmurou Draco, fingindo fazer pouco caso.

– Se é o que você acha então deixa pra mim.- falou o Zabini, tomando uma atitude e indo em direção aonde a ruiva se encontrava, com o Malfoy a seu encalço.

– Que?! Zabini, você enlouqueceu?!- perguntou o amigo, com certa raiva, quando eles já estavam próximos à garota.

XxXxX

– Olá Ginevra.- falou o moreno, com seu tom de voz mais sexy.

A Weasley pareceu surpresa ao notar que era ele mesmo que falara com ela.

– Oi Zabini.- cumprimentou Gina, séria. O que esse babaca queria com ela afinal? Torrar-lhe mais a paciência?

Blaise Zabini era o braço direito de Draco Malfoy e, em seu último ano, despedaçou mais corações do que fez touchdowns para o time de futebol americano da Hogwarts High School. Mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ele possuía olhos verdes encantadores, a pele bronzeda e seu cabelo curto era extremamente sexy, dando a ele mais charme ainda.

– Não sabia que você era hóspede dos Malfoy neste verão.- murmurou o moreno, com certo brilho nos olhos.

– Engraçado, eu também descobri a pouco tempo.- ironizou a garota, largando a raquete de badminton na grama.- O que você quer?- completou, de sopetão.

– Calma, eu só vim cumprimentá-la.- respondeu ele, galante, fazendo-a corar.

Draco não sabia o por quê, mas presenciar aquilo o deixou incomodado. Desde quando Blaise dava bola para Ginevra Esquisita Weasley? Por Deus! Vê-lo flertando com ela provocava-lhe náuseas.

– Já que terminaram os cumprimentos, vamos andando Blaise.- falou o Malfoy, cortando a investida do amigo.- Theo vai dar uma super festa na Mansão dele hoje e nós não podemos ir vestidos ass...

– Festa? Que festa?- interrompeu a ruiva, com certa curiosidade.

– Uma que não te interessa.- respondeu o Malfoy, grosseiramente, fazendo com que a garota fechasse a cara.

– Não seja rude com uma dama, Draco.- falou o moreno, sorrindo abertamente para a Weasley, que retribuiu o sorriso. O loiro contentou-se em revirar os olhos.- Por que você não vem com a gente?- perguntou.

O Malfoy fechou a cara em desaprovação à _brilhante_ idéia que o Zabini acabara de ter. O moreno era mesmo um idiota sem escrúpulos.

– É claro que eu topo!- exclamou a garota o abraçando. Que se danasse o fato dele ter implicado com ela no passado. O importante era que Blaise Zabini era quente, e estava totalmente na dela.- Sabe Zabini, você é bem mais legal do que eu esperava que fosse.- comentou, fazendo com que o moreno soltasse uma gargalhada.

– Esteja pronta as 22 hras.- resmungou o Malfoy- E não se atrase.

XxXxX

Já eram dez horas e cinco minutos e nada da ruiva aparecer. Aquilo já estava começando a irritá-lo. Draco vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa de gola em V preta, seu cabelo, ainda meio úmido pelo banho, estava bagunçado de um jeito sexy, com algumas mechas caindo displiscentes sobre os olhos. Nos pés, um superga bege.

Blaise vestia a mesma combinação que o loiro, mas ao invés de preto, usava uma blusa azul escura.

Eis que eles ouvem um barulho de saltos a descerem pela escada.

Seus olhares pousaram sobre uma exuberante ruiva que descia os degraus com altíssimos scarpins pretos. Seu vestido era preto e percorria todas as curvas do corpo com perfeição até o meio das coxas, o decote em coração e as alças davam um ar ainda mais sexy a ele. Nos olhos, uma sombra esfumaçada preta combinada à um delineador e rímel igualmente pretos, o que realçou os olhos chocolate da garota em seu usual olhar felino.

– Uau, você está incrível.- comentou o Zabini, segurando a mão de Gina para que ela terminasse de descer as escadas.

– Obrigada Blaise, você também não está nada mau.- respondeu ela, sorrindo.

– Vamos?- interrompeu o loiro, com certa impaciência. Quanto menos ficasse perto dela, mas conseguiria controlar seus instintos animalescos.

Os outros dois apenas assentiram e logo os três deixavam a Mansão Malfoy para a então festa de Theodore Nott.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **E então? Ansiosas para lerem sobre a festa? hohoho

Reviews ! Reviews !

por favor :)


End file.
